Mi Alma Gemela
by Anngel Caido
Summary: El amor es maravilloso, pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones, solo es un efímero viento, que sopla a nuestro alrededor por unos instantes y luego se va. —Tu…— comenzó a hablar, de forma vacilante, como si tuviera miedo a la pregunta que estaba por hacer —¿Aún me amas? —No lo sé. Sus palabras quedaron colgando entre ellos, resonando en sus cabezas, con un eco infinito.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Estaba lista.

Me arme del poco valor que poseía y camine directamente hacia él; justo cuando estaba a un par de metros de distancia, me di cuenta de que estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza la carta que con demasiado esfuerzo, me había obligado a escribir, intentando, resumir en palabras lo que sentía cada vez que sus hermosos ojos se posaban sobre mí. Por ello, que en ese momento, sujetara con tanta fuerza algo que consideraba un pedazo de mi corazón, logró horrorizarme, al punto que considere dar media vuelta. En el último momento, intente borrar las pequeñas arrugas, que había logrado formar, mientras mis mejillas se tornaban de un rojo aún más intenso.

Fue entonces cuando, él, me miró, la usualmente, vacía expresión de su rostro, le resto puntos a mi escaso valor, haciéndome retroceder, mientras me repetía una y otra vez que debía ser fuerte, o me odiaría el resto de mi vida. El tenerlo justo frente a mí, fue el empujón que necesitaba, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y entonces abrí la boca, pero nada salió de mis labios. Me quede muda como una idiota, mirándolo fijamente.

Supongo que tenía un aspecto realmente gracioso, porque sus labios se curvaron en las esquinas, de forma casi imperceptible, casi, yo lo había notado, como en cada ocasión, cuando algo le gustaba o le desagradaba, yo siempre notaba esos pequeños cambios en él, que para otros pasaban desapercibidos o les creían de poca importancia, para mí, era sumamente indispensables, me decían quién era él en realidad, y con cada uno, lo amaba un poco más.

Clave la mirada en la suya, intentando calmar a mi nerviosa respiración.

— _Si no lo haces ahora, nunca pasara_ — _resonó en mi cabeza, deteniéndome de dar media vuelta y huir tan rápido como me lo permitieran mis piernas_ — _así que no seas cobarde, si te rechaza, al menos no te quedaras con la duda del que habría pasado._

—Por favor— susurre — acepta mis sentimientos— para mi sorpresa, esto último, logre decirlo con un tono de voz, más o menos, normal y sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de sus intensos ojos.

Entonces, fui consciente de que, todos a nuestro alrededor, habían detenido su marcha para mirarlo fijamente, de forma expectante, esperando un inminente rechazo de su parte, después de todo, Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por menospreciar ese tipo de actos, sin siquiera dedicarles una mirada, pero, por alguna razón, se quedo ahí, justo como si lo estuviera considerando, así que contuve la respiración y rogué porque esto no fuera una mala broma. Estaba segura, que de ser así, me soltaría a llorar delante de todos.

Llevaba enamorada de él toda mi vida, no porque fuera rico, ya que mis padres tenían casi tanto dinero como los suyos, tampoco porque fuera tan hermoso, nunca he sido una persona superficial, mucho menos lo amaba porque todas deseaban estar con él, creo que eso sería más un punto del porque no debería amarlo.

Simplemente lo amaba, por lo que otros no podían ver, por esa parte en su interior, que intentaba esconderle al mundo, pero que vivía en cada sonrisa suya, además, de aquel pedacito, que atesoraba en mi corazón y que, ni el paso de los años había podido borrar.

 _Flash Back_

 _Cerré los ojos y enterré la cara en mis piernas, intentando ahogar los sollozos que escapaban de mis labios._

 _En cuanto mis compañeros empezaron a burlarse de mí las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos como siempre sucedía y de la misma forma, no pude contenerlas, así que salí corriendo, con las risas resonando a mis espaldas._

 _A paso apresurado, fui a refugiarme en mi lugar secreto, una parte alejada en el patio de la escuela, rodeada de árboles que creaban una especie de barrera, ocultándome de todo lo demás, me gustaba creer que, en ese pequeño espacio, estaba totalmente, protegida, y que nada podría lastimarme._

 _Pero, aun así, el lugar, no me dio la tranquilidad que tanto había deseado. Ese, era el día mi cumpleaños, cumplía exactamente siete años y como siempre, en lugar de ser un lindo día de fiesta, estaba apartada de todos, sollozando y preguntándome porque no podía encajar, de ninguna forma._

 _Estaba por levantarme para hacer que alguien llamara a mi mamá y así poder librarme de todo, al menos por el resto de ese día, cuando una suave voz lleno mis oídos._

— _¿Por qué estas llorando?_

 _Levante la vista y me encontré con un niño parado frente a mí, de forma despreocupada y con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _Su mirada era curiosa, como cuando vas al zoológico y te encuentras con un animal que no conocías, una parte de mi tenía ganas de gritarle que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero esos ojos y cabellos negros, contrastando con su pálida piel, me hicieron reconocerlo, era Sasuke, el niño con el que todos quería estar, amable, divertido e inteligente. Lo mire sin responder mientras intentaba borrar de mi rostro, toda prueba de mis lágrimas._

— _¿Qué hace aquí?_ — _dije en respuesta, ignorando totalmente su cara de descontento._

— _Yo pregunte primero, así que se cortes y responde a mi pregunta._

— _Lo haré cuando respondas a la mía_ — _por alguna razón no estaba dispuesta a ser la que le diera gusto al otro primero._

— _Si me respondes_ — _comenzó_ — _entonces te diré lo que estoy haciendo aquí_ — _sonrió abiertamente ante su propia propuesta._

— _Yo… todos…_ — _suspiré, era consciente de que, si no cedía, nos pasaríamos así más tiempo del que deseaba_ — _se burlaron de mi_ — _dije por fin, bajando la vista hasta mis dedos, los cuales movía sin cesar_ — _dijeron que… que… era fea y que…_ — _las lágrimas se agolparon una vez más en mis ojos, una vez que comencé, no podía detenerme- que…_ — _oculte la cara entre mis manos avergonzada de que con cada segundo mis sollozos se volvían más intensos y descontrolados._

— _Pues yo creo que eres hermosa._

 _No me di cuenta de que se había acercado y ahora yacía sobre sus rodillas, frente a mí, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y limpio suavemente las lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas._

 _Su cercanía detuvo mi llanto de golpe, me le quede mirando lo fijamente sin poder decir nada y sin entender el porqué del sonrojo en mi rostro y el acelerado golpeteo de mi corazón._

— _Yo creo que eres muy hermosa_ — _continuo_ — _así que no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario_ — _se acercó aún más a mí y deposito un suave beso en mis labios._

 _Un momento después se alejó lentamente y comenzó a irse, de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos, pero antes de perderse entre los árboles volvió la mirada hacia mí y me sonrió._

— _Vine porque te vi llorando, no debes llorar por cosas sin importancia. Te veré después, Haruno._

 _Se fue lentamente, manteniendo la sonrisa, mientras mi cara ardía, seguramente, competía con facilidad con un jitomate._

 _Pocos días después de nuestro encuentro, la familia Uchiha salió del país, por asuntos relacionados con sus negocios, él no volvió._

 _Fin del Flash Back_

—Puedes guardarla— su voz me saco de golpe de mi ensoñación y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, en la que yo estaba parada frente a él como una tonta, extendiéndole una carta que estaba destinada para el rechazo incluso antes de ser escrita.

El recuerdo que había estado rondando mi mente me hizo sentir peor, había pasado casi diez años de mi vida añorando algo que no podía ser.

Cuando la familia de Sasuke volvió al país, él no era el mismo, se había vuelto una persona fría e indiferente, totalmente opuesto a quien solía ser, pero aun así, en su mirada, aun podía reconocer un atisbo de ese niño que me creía hermosa y me había dado mi primer beso.

—Está bien— dije, con una suave sonrisa extendiéndose por mi cara, comprendía que no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo, ya que a excepción de ese pequeño momento, nunca habíamos tenido ni una conversación —lamento a verte molestado.

Me volví para marcharme, cuando sentí un fuerte brazo sujetando mi cintura y pegándome a su cuerpo. La respiración de Sasuke golpeo contra mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer.

—Entonces— susurro —¿Eso será todo, simplemente vas a irte y ya?

La incredulidad en su tono no logró relajar la rígida postura de mi cuerpo, su cercanía me ponía muy nerviosa, más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado y aumento los temblores que me recorrían de los pies a la cabeza, impidiéndome formular una respuesta.

Sin esperar otra reacción de mi parte, Sasuke me rodeo hasta colocarse nuevamente frente a mí, tomó la carta de mis manos y sonrió levemente.

—Te veré después, Haruno— dijo, antes de irse.

Me quede quieta en mi lugar, justo como hace años, viéndolo marchar, mientras le rogaba al cielo, poder verlo nuevamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Una semana, después de mi penosa confesión, fue el tiempo necesario para terminar de romper mis escasas esperanzas. El pasar de los días, sumados a su actitud indiferente y distante me hería profundamente, además de hacerme sentir su rechazo de forma contundente y clara. Me consolaba pensando que al menos, no tendría que pasar el resto de mi vida, pensando el que podría haber sido, si tan solo hubiera sido más valiente.

 _"—Fuiste valiente y mira lo que pasó— susurro una voz en mi cabeza —La vida te escupió en la cara."_

Con un encogimiento de hombros, ignoré las duras palabras que me estaba dirigiendo a mí misma.

 _"—Ya no te preocupes por él— me aconsejó la misma voz, en un tono irritado y casi aburrido —Es hora de pasar página. Posiblemente solo es un esnob mimado, que no podría reconocer sentimientos reales ni porque le golpearan con ellos."_

—Sí. Tienes razón— dije en tono bajo. Deseando que mis sentimientos fueran tan fáciles de superar, como mi mente presagiaba.

Mi decepción se convirtió rápidamente en ira, cuando al volver levemente la cabeza, me lo encontré en la cafetería, demasiado cerca de mi mesa habitual, pegado a una pelirroja que conocía muy bien. Una punzada de celos me recorrió todo el cuerpo, al ver como ella se colgaba de su brazo, y pegaba su cuerpo al suyo. Como si tuviera todo el derecho del mudo a tocarlo.

"—Tú no tienes derecho a estar molesta"

Puse los ojos en blanco, al menos, una parte de mí, era un poco coherente.

—No necesito eso— intente convencerme, mientras me dirigía al lado de mi mejor amiga, Ino e intentaba ignorar al motivo de mi tormento.

—¿Ahora hablas sola, Sakura?— escuchar su calmada voz, pronunciando mi nombre logró que un inesperado escalofrió me recorriera entera, mientras detenía mi andar de golpe.

Sopese la posibilidad de solo seguir caminando e ignorar lo totalmente, pero el que me escuchara hablando conmigo misma, fue el impulso que necesitaba para detenerme, no quería que además de loca me considerara alguien descortés. Con un suspiro de resignación, me di la vuelta lentamente, para enfrentarme, con sus fríos ojos negros, parecían refulgir con burla.

—Pensé que esperabas una respuesta— continuo en cuanto me vio abrir la boca para hablar —¿O acaso crees que tu elocuente carta no merece tal atención?

En este punto estaba segura, se burlaba de mí, entrecerré los ojos, mirándolo con desprecio, rogando porque al menos fuera indiferencia lo que se reflejaba en mi rostro. Deseaba abalanzarme contra él y quitarle esa arrogante sonrisa a golpes.

—Ahora que lo mencionas— comencé, con el tono justo de desdén y aburrimiento, me alegro ver que esta vez, era él quien fruncía el ceño y sus ojos reflejaban la confusión que hirvió en su interior —En realidad, no necesito respuesta.

Emprendí la huida, justo cuando lo vi apartarse del grupo que usualmente le rodeaba, y que ahora se lanzaban entre si miradas confundidas. Pero, para mi mala suerte, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando me tomo del brazo y me atrajo contra su pecho.

—Creí que cuando una chica confesaba sus sentimientos, esperaba con ansias la respuesta a estos ¿no es así? — preguntó, incrédulo.

Parecía tan sorprendido y desconcertado, que desee pasar las manos por su rostro para tranquilizarle, mientras susurraba palabras dulces y de amor.

 _"—Romántica tonta."_

—Lo es, pero, es más importante que sepas esto, yo— me señale a mí misma, para enfatizar cada una de mis siguientes palabras —no comparto.

En el momento que las palabras salieron de mi boca, quise patearme mentalmente, había sonado genial en mi cabeza, pero al decirlas note lo celosa y posesiva que sonaba.

Me di la vuelta, antes de poder humillarme más a mí misma, y caminé lejos de él, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Mantenía la mirada perdida, mientras mi mente volaba a recuerdos pasados, a mi vida antes de que Sasuke volviera. El sonido del timbre anunciando el final de la última clase me saco de mi ensoñación de golpe, haciéndome notar que había pasado las dos últimas horas en mi propio mundo de sueños. Recogí mecánicamente mis cosas deseando llegar a casa lo antes posible.

—¡Sakura!

Me volví al escuchar a Ino llamándome, con su usual tono de alegría y desesperación. Abrí la boca para saludarla pero me interrumpió sin contemplaciones.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Neji te está buscando! — con cada palabra que decía su voz alcanzaba un tono más grande de emoción.

—Y...

—¡Por Dios! ¡No puede ser que no estés ni un poco emocionada! La verdad no te entiendo— meneo la cabeza, y por un momento me hizo sonreír.

Ino era mi mejor amiga, pero siempre seriamos dos polos opuestos, ella no entendía cómo es que no estaba ni un poquito enamorada del gran Neji Hyūga,

—¿Sabes que es lo que quiere? — en realidad no estaba sorprendida, Neji y yo nos conocíamos desde niños, era el sueño de nuestros padres que un día nos comprometiéramos y dado que él era, no solo el mejor chico que existía, sino también el hijo perfecto, quien deseaba cumplir el sueño de su familia, así que siempre estaba intentando que saliéramos como algo más, yo amaba a Neji, pero no de esa manera, había pasado tanto tiempo llamándolo Onii-chan que no podía pensar en el de forma romántica.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de tratarlo como si aún fueran niños?

—Sabes que no puedo hace eso, yo...

—Sakura— la suave y calmada voz de Neji, me interrumpió de explicarle nuevamente a Ino la misma historia de mejores amigos.

—Me dijeron que estabas buscándome, Onii-chan— Sonreí abiertamente al volverme y mirarlo, siempre estaba feliz de ver a mi amigo.

—Yo... bueno, esperaba que quisieras salir conmigo hoy, ya sabes, en una cita.

Por un momento, estuve a punto de negarme, pero recordar lo tonto que se había portado Sasuke y ver su cara de esperanza me hicieron dudar. Estaba apunto de aceptar, cuando una fría voz me interrumpió de repente.

—Sakura, tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke me tomo del brazo, mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Neji, el la cual fue devuelta, sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Sakura y yo estamos teniendo una conversación así que...

Sin dejarle continuar, Sasuke solo me tomo de la mano, haciéndome caminar a su lado, ignorando las protestas de Neji que era contenido por Ino.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo Uchiha?

Siguió caminando sin siquiera mirarme, cuando intente liberar mi mano lo único que hizo fue aumentar la fuerza de su agarre, pero para mi sorpresa, procuraba no lastimarme.

—No me gusta verte con Hyūga— fue toda su respuesta.

— ¿Qué? — No podía entender por qué estaba tan molesto.

—Ya te lo dije, mantente alejada de él.

—Pe-pero...

De un momento a otro su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío, logrando que mi cara se sonrojara de sobremanera. Nunca quito sus ojos de los míos mientras remarcaba sus siguientes palabras.

—No me gusta compartir.

Y entonces, me beso.


End file.
